Cloud computing has augmented the requirements and capacity available for businesses, individuals, and other entities to implement their computing needs. Cloud computing providers offer systems and computational power as a service to customers so that the customer does not need to bear the cost of space, energy, and maintenance in order to acquire the required computational resources. While traditional security and protection measures may be used in cloud environments, in some instances, customers want to apply additional layers of protection to their cloud services. This can be done by “isolating” the resource or resources hosted by a cloud provider to a cloud consumer. However, typically, isolated resources cannot receive services outside their isolated environment.
As such, in some instances it may be desirable to provide robust and secure solutions enabling a cloud consumer's resources to share and consume data with service providers while keeping isolation rules in place and controlling the services that can be provided from outside. Furthermore, these solutions must suit cloud environments that are agile in nature, where images migrate between hosts and must receive services oblivious to the move.